


why wont you love me?

by Animeforeverppls



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anger, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeforeverppls/pseuds/Animeforeverppls





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian walked throughout London on his one day off. "Its nice to take a stroll through London once and a while. Makes for a change of pace." He walked past some reapers and he looked up at them. "Oh no, not her." He looked up at Grell sutcliff, the reaper in red. Grell looked at him and then just looked away. "Wait, what?" Grell jumped to a different roof and joined other reapers. Sebastian stood there puzzled and he watched grell jump away and reap souls. "Maybe she just wasn't in the mood." Sebastian kept walking around and stopped to rest after a few hours. He once again saw Grell jumping up on a roof. She walked to him and instead of flirting she just walked past him, giving a sorta bored face. Sebastian could not believe it! "Grell." She stopped and looked at him. "What." Just grells tone told him something was off. "Something seems off with you, is everything alright?" "Oh now you wonder about me? Typical. Well i'm just fine thank you now if you will excuse me." Grell jumped away. "A-am i free now?" Sebastian smiled a sigh of victory and ran back to the mansion.

For the rest of the day Sebastian enjoyed the thought of Grell not bothering him. He was happier and actually enjoyed his time serving Ciel. He noticed however, that it was becoming lonely. "Well, what do i do now?" He walked around the outskirts of the mansion and thought to himself. 'Hmm... With Grell out of the way, and my lord busy doing his own things. There is nothing for me to do.' He continued to think until he saw Grell once again, this time laying in a tree fast asleep. "Perhaps.... No i cant." He turned and walked away from the reaper. Soon finding himself walking to the reaper instead of away. "Grell. Are you alive up there?" The redhead looked his way. "Great its you. Listen sebastian i don't have time for you." The tone and use of his full name immediately set off red flags. "Grell your mood has changed. Your personality as well." "Not really, I'm just not gushing over you anymore." Sebastian jumped onto the tree branch next to Grell. "Is that so? Then why are you sleeping in a tree on my lords property?" "Just bored in between reaps. Now go away." Sebastian felt his heart crack slightly. "Very...well I guess." He leapt down and slowly walked away. 'This feeling i know it too well...' He clenched his heart and continued walking. "Heartbreak."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian clutched his heart more and walked into his masters study. "Forgive me my lord, but i am unable to return to work for at least one more day." Ciel looked at him. "What are you going on about?" "I wish for one more day." Ciel sighed at his butler. "You get one more. That's it Sebastian." He nodded and bowed. "Thank you my lord." Sebastian walked down the hall and to his room. "My chest feels broken." He opened his closet and let out his cats. "My little ones. I'm very troubled." They all meowed and Sebastian walked to his window. He looked over at the tree where Grell slept. "This isn't like Grell to ignore me." He picked up one of his cats. "Even my little balls of fur are not cheering me up." He put down his cat and opened the closet to put food down. he refilled the water dishes and let the cats eat. "I don't like this feeling, it isn't right." He closed his closet and walked out. He walked back to the tree Grell was sleeping on, he cleared his throat. "Grell." The red head looked at him. "Why are you back?" "Because this isn't you. explain the mood switch." Grell groaned and jumped down from the tree. "Look, I don't love you anymore. I've given up on chasing a demon." The words made Sebastian heart crack even more. "Grell..... i'm finding a little hard to believe that." "Then believe what you want, I'm done chasing you. Now if you'll excuse me its time for another soul to be reaped. Good day Sebastian."

Grell turned and left leaving Sebastian standing under the tree. "Grell doesn't love me anymore?" He felt his heart on the brink of shattering. "I cant believe i'm saying this, but I must get Grell to love me again." Sebastian turned and ran back to the mansion. He needed help to do this, but who would help him. 'Hmm, maybe Grell's boss? Or what about that blond reaper? No he wont help me, he hates me. I guess I could ask my lord for help, and the other servants would help me for sure!' He walked to finny and bard. "Bard finny. I need your help with something important. Would you be able to assist me?" The two looked at each other then to Sebastian. "Yes." "You bet." Sebastian nodded and went to Meyrin. "Meyrin, would you be able to help me with something important?" The violet haired maid nodded while covering her nose. Sebastian went up to his masters study and knocked three times. "What is it now Sebastian?" He walked in. "My lord, i know i have asked a lot today, but would you perhaps help e do something important?" Ciel narrowed his eyes. "What sort of thing is this?" "Well my lord, i need help retrieving... my love." Ciel's eyes went wide and he chuckled. "You love someone?" Sebastian nodded. "Fine Sebastian, i'll help. Only so you don't whine about it later."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian traveled to the Undertakers shop to learn more about Grell. Once he walked in the Undertaker laughed hysterically. "Finally. You've come Mr butler!" Sebastian nodded and took off his coat. "I need information on a certain reaper....your usual price I presume?" The Undertaker nodded and giggled creepily. Sebastian groaned and put his coat down. Once the Undertaker couldn't breath from laughing Sebastian sat down on a coffin. "Now, as for information. I wish to learn all about the reaper Grell Sutcliff." "Why of course Mr butler." Sebastian waited patiently as Undertaker told him all about the red reaper. Once he was finished Sebastian had a whole new respect for Grell. "I see, I never knew that about Grell." "Indeed, now my question dear butler. Why do you need this information?" Sebastian felt his heart ache again and he clutched his shirt. "Because...... Well can you keep a secret Mr Undertaker?" The shinigami nodded. "Well, in recent hours I realized that I like Grell. A lot, its sort of a small very slight need for her. Ok, fine its more of a craving." Undertaker burst out laughing and Sebastian glared at him. "You wont tell anyone will you?" Undertaker shook his head in between trying to breath. "Oh my.... my, my, my.... I haven't laughed that hard in a few weeks." Sebastian growled and the Undertaker wiped away a tear. "Alright Mr butler, so you crave Grell. What are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian put his finger to his chin and hummed. "I have the perfect idea, not sure it will work but its worth a try. Although... I'm going to need a lot of help for this." Undertaker raised his sleeve covered hand. "Hehehe, I'll help you.... whats the plan?" Sebastian smiled. "Well I haven't quite worked out everything but before we start I need to find the perfect place for it." Undertaker ate a biscuit and pulled out a small notepad. "What type of place?" Sebastian imagined the perfect place and smiled. "It needs to be an open area, sheltered by some trees. Not to many trees, but not to little either.... Also it must have enough room for a lot of people, and the trees need to be high enough so if you place a torch in the ground it wont catch the trees. And maybe a little moonlight shining down the middle." Undertaker wrote the words on the notepad. "That's really it for the setting. Oh! And the trees need to be able to hang lights on." Undertaker wrote down everything Sebastian said. "Hehehe, Alright.... I got everything." Sebastian smiled again. "We need more help though. Who can we ask that wont turn us down?"Undertaker giggled creepily again. "I know many people..... and surprisingly Mr butler, you know them too." Sebastian tilted his head and Undertaker walked to a shelf. Grabbing a small book. "Every name from A to Z in this book will definitely help us if we ask." Sebastian took the book and looked through it and his eyes widened. "These people wont help us! They hate my guts and don't know you!" "Trust me, they will help if the red reaper is involved in all this.."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stared at the list in his hand. "William, Ronald, Claude, Eric, Alan, Alois, Ash. Undertaker I'm positive none of these people will help me." The silver haired shinigami laughed. "Trust me! They will help!" Sebastian sighed and handed him the list. "If your so sure then you ask." "Uh, uh, uhhh... I'm finding the place remember." Sebastian glared. "Fine. Who do I ask first?" "Start with A and end through Z." Sebastian nodded and walked out of undertakers shop. "Alright I guess we start with.... Alan Humphreys." Sebastian ran across rooftops searching for the clear sign of a shinigami's presence, a cinematic record. Once he spotted one he ran to it, staying out of sight from any other shinigami's. As soon as Alan Humphreys was in sight and range Sebastian whispered his name. "Alan, Alan over here." "Huh? Who's there?" Sebastian pulled him into the shadows and the man yelped. "Demon!" "Shh. I'm not here to cause trouble." Alan pushed him away and readied his death scythe. "What do you want?" Sebastian sighed heavily and knelt down. "Alan I need your help with something important." The shinigami was taken back by the position the demon was in. "Help with what?" "Grell sutcliff." Alan raised his eyebrow. "Why?" Sebastian stood up. "Has Grell been moody? Different at all? With a bored look on her face?" Alan nodded. "Well Grell has lost her love for me and I want it back. Plus I believe its affecting her mood." Alan rubbed his head. "Why are you calling Grell a woman?" "Because that's what she is. Did you forget the permanent gender swap a few months ago? When Grell became an actual woman?" Alan face palmed. "Completely forgot."

Sebastian bowed to Alan. "Please help me acquire Grell's love once again. I need it desperately." Alan rubbed his chin and looked at the bowing demon. "Whats in it for me?" Sebastian blinked and looked the shinigami in the eye. "Grell wont be in a bad mood anymore and you wont have to deal with it." Alan widened his eyes and took Sebastian's hand, shaking it quickly. "Then you have a deal. I will help you demon." "My name is Sebastian." Alan nodded. "Sebastian then. Whats the plan?" Sebastian looked at his list. "Well first we need everyone else to help us. Do you think you can help with the more stubborn people?" Alan nodded and put away his scythe. "I'm choosing to trust you, don't make me regret it." Sebastian nodded and walked out of the shadows. "The next person on the list is...Alois trancy." Sebastian walked with the shinigami to the trancy manor. Alan knocked on the front door and Claude opened it. "What do you want Michaelis?" "Help." Claude growled. "With what? Any why is there a shinigami here?" Sebastian moved past Claude and into the mansion, Alan following. "Because it is a shinigami I need help getting. Grell, shes lost her love for me and its putting her in a horrible mood." Claude took a deep breath. "So that's why she acted the way she did when she came onto my highness property. Very angry and very bored." Sebastian and Alan nodded. "Her love for me kept her happy, and I realized that I need her love as well. Which is why we need you and your highness to help us." Claude let his mind wander. "Hmm, Grell wont be in a bad mood after will she?" Alan nodded. "She will be her old self again." Claude nodded. "Then I will help you just this once, my highness will help as well." Sebastian shook Claude's hand and it glowed. "Deal has been made, no backing out." Claude nodded and Sebastian turned to Alan. "Who's next?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian went all around London, gaining help from each person as soon as Grell's name was mentioned. The last person he gained help from was the angel he couldn't stand, next was the reaper he knew wouldn't help. "Thank you ash, your help will be greatly appreciated." The angel bowed to Alan. "Anything for a pure being." Alan turned to Sebastian, "The last person is?" The demon sighed. "Your boss. William T Spears" At the mention of his name everyone tensed up. "How can he be on the list? He hates demons." "Undertaker told me everyone on this list would help as long as Grell was involved." Alan and his best friend Eric looked at each other. "I guess we ask?" They looked at the crowd of people behind them. "Ok, lets split into teams. Alan and Eric, go ask William for help. Alois and Ash, go see the Undertaker for location information. My lord, you go with lady Milford back to your mansion and keep track of production. Ronald, you go find Grell and persuade her to met at the location, but first take her to a dress shop and pick her out something special, ill pay for it. Claude you go with me to help me get ready. Meyrin, Bard, And Finny. Go back with the lord and gather supplies. We need lights torches, tables, cloth, plates, silverware and much more, here's the list. Go Ready? Go!" Everyone nodded and separated. Eric and Alan rushed to the shinigami dispatch, quickly running to Williams office. Eric knocked loudly and a stern voice replied. "Come in Mr Slingby." Eric opened the door and met the cold eyes of William. "Where are all my employees today?" "Mr spears your help is requested in something involving Sutcliff." William raised his eyebrow. "What about Sutcliff?" Alan stood on the corner trying to keep in his mind that Grell got a gender change.

"Mr spears, it seems that the recent foul mood Sutcliff has been in is the result of her losing her love for the demon she was obsessed with." William stood up. "Foul mood?" Alan stepped forward. "Yes sir, she has been in the worst mood." William fixed his glasses. "Well, normally I would decline immediately at the mention of a demon, but Sutcliff in a foul mood does not help anyone at the moment." "Mr spears, there is another thing." The dark haired reaper looked at Alan. "Another thing?" "It seems that when Sutcliff lost her love for the demon, the demon gained love for her. He is now deep in love with her." William rubbed his chin. "Hmm, now this complicates things. I guess I will still help you. What is the plan for returning love to Sutcliff?" Alan and Eric smiled. "Just follow us we will explain everything on the way to the Phantomhive mansion, but we need as many reapers as we can." The three left William's office, gathering any reapers they saw on the way. Meanwhile back at the mansion ciel waited in his study with Lizzy playing dolls on the floor. "Lizzy please, you are 14. Act like it." "Oh ciel, your so mean sometimes! Cant a lady play with her dolls in peace?" Ciel sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine but you need to still be a la-" "My lord, how do I look?" Ciel and Lizzy both turned to the door and saw Sebastian dressed in a formal suit with a red rose in his chest pocket. His hair was slicked back, framing his handsome face beautifully. "Wow Sebastian you look amazing." Lizzy got up and hugged the demon. Ciel stood up and chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all." Claude walked in behind them. "Complements to the dresser." Sebastian chuckled and people started arriving.


	6. Chapter 6

First to arrive was Eric and Alan with william and other shinigami. "We brought a few more people to help. William also agreed to help us, he doesn't want grell in a bad mood anymore. Apparently Grell has been snapping at everyone and he was receiving complaints." Sebastian and ciel nodded and Eric coughed. "Not to mention a very angry day when Grell verbally and then literally snapped at william." William looked at his scarred finger. "I almost lost my ring finger." Ciel held back a laugh and the three phantomhive servants arrived with the supplies and two carriages were full. Sebastian smiled slightly and Alois ran up to him Ash struggling to keep up on foot. "How can that child run so fast?! I'm used to flying I cant run fast!" Claude looked at him. "Hes only that fast when excited." Ash wiped sweat from his brow and Alois handed Sebastian a paper containing the location of his dreams. all that was left was for Ronald to bring grell to the location. "Ok is everything ready?" Everyone nodded and admired how nice Sebastian looked, even William was taken back somewhat. "Then lets go, the location is in my hand." Everyone loaded up in six different carriages, two being full of supplies. Sebastian relaxed somewhat in the carriage at the end of the line until he saw the woman of his dreams on a rooftop storming away from Ronald, the blond reaper trying to get her to follow him. The plan wasn't going to work if Grell wasn't there. He watched as the carriage rolled away from the two arguing reapers. He began to grow nervous. He looked around him at the empty carriage since he took one by himself. "Grell is putting up a fight, Without her this isn't going to work. What do I do now? Do i call the whole thing off?! No, I need to have faith in Ronald. He's her best friend. He can persuade her to come with him. I need Grell heart, I need Grell's love, Grell's touch, Grell's everything. I NEED.....Grell."

He noticed in the middle of his panicking he undid his hair and ruffled it. "Well Claude is going to be angry." Sebastian continued his panicking until the a loud thump landed on the carriage roof. He heard Grell's yelling and another thump. His dream woman was on the carriage arguing with Ronald. "No Ronnie! I don't want to go to some forest, I have work to do and William would be furious with me." "William is there waiting for us, so is everyone else, this cant happen without you Senpai." Sebastian felt his heart race and his blood begin to boil. "Hes going to give it away." Grell tapped her foot. "What do you mean everyone is there? Is that why no one was at work?!" Ronald nodded. "Look, Senpai. This is really important to someone, you need to come with me." Grell sighed loudly. "Ronnie, I have backed up work, and piles of paperwork that go up to my office ceiling." "Senpai....Please." Grell stomped her foot and Ronald gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" Sebastian smiled and Ronald jumped off, Grell following. "Ok hes taking her to the dress shop. we have some time to set up." The carriages stopped about 20 minutes later and everyone was in a rush to set things up. Sebastian refused to get out of his carriage and Claude opened the door. "Sebastian lets g- What did you do to your hair!?" Sebastian sighed. "I kinda had a mental breakdown and ruffled it." Claude face palmed and got into the carriage. "Come here, lets fix this mess."


	7. chapter 7

With Sebastian getting his hair fixed, everyone else was busy setting up. The three servants unloaded the supplies from the carriages and the shinigami sorted them out. Ciel and Alois were setting up the tables and putting up lights. As soon as Sebastian's hair was done he joined in the work. Once it was done William walked up to a nervous Sebastian. "What if this goes wrong and Grell hates this?" "Then she hates it. That's the end." William blinked and sighed. "Why do you all of the sudden love her now?" "I don't know. I guess I just realized I love her when I found out she no longer loved me. Sorta like, that one phrase everyone knows. 'You never know what you truly have, until its gone.' So that's why I love Grell now." William dusted off his shoulder ad gave a very faint, microscopic smile. "Well said, Sebastian." Once he walked off ash shouted from the sky. "Carriage approaching!" Those words made Sebastian's heart swell and thump. "Ok, ok, shes here." As everyone was getting into place, Sebastian fixed his clothes one last time. He looked around to make sure everything was set and he smiled at what he saw. Eric and Alan topping off the drinks, Ash keeping a birds eye view. Ciel and Elizabeth waiting by the entrance with the three servants. Claude, Alois, and the Trancy servants fixing tables and walking to the entrance. William standing next to the undertaker, a small smile on his face. Sebastian was proud of everyone, and thankful for their help. "Carriage is pulling up!" Ash flew down quickly and joined everyone. Through the small crowd of people Sebastian could see the top of the carriage and the door open. "Ok senpai, were here." "Ugh Ronnie why are we in the...... woods?" Grell looked around at the smiling faces and the setting. "Uh, whats going on Ronnie?" The two toned shinigami smiled and lead Grell into the space. "Wow, you all did this? For me?" Ronald let go of her arm and joined everyone else. "Well not exactly senpai, you see we didn't plan this. Someone else did."

"Then who did?" Sebastian's heart was about to burst as William touched Grell's shoulder and turned her around to face him. "He did Grell. For you."Grell was silent as she looked around her. The lights, the tables, everyone she knew. And Sebastian was all behind it. "You Sebastian? All this was you?" He nodded and slowly walked up to her, extending his arm for her. "Grell, can we take a walk for a moment?" The redhead looked at everyone around her and they nodded. She gulped and took Sebastian's arm. Everyone watched with smiles as they disappeared into the woods. "Why did you do this?" Sebastian let go of Grell's arm once they were a safe distance. "Because Grell, don't you see? I love you." The redhead looked down at the dress she got and then back up to his face. "You push me away, make me feel like shit. Then as soon as I give up, you fall for me? And now you put all this together to try and get me to fall back in love with you??" Sebastian looked away. "Awful isn't it? Those things I said about you, all those times I couldn't stand you Grell. I hate the way I treated you." Sebastian took Grell's hand and stepped closer to her. "I'm so sorry Grell. And right now, I ask you for your forgiveness." "Forgiveness?! You want me to forgive you after everything you put me through??" Sebastian sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Grell, the way I acted was unforgivable I know, but that was the old me. If you give me another chance I promise to be a better man to you. " Grell softly pushed him away. "I cant believe that, not from you." Sebastian pulled her back in close and lifted up her chin. "Grell, you will probably hate me even more but, I need to do this." He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly placed his lips onto hers. The redhead didn't know what to do but stand there.


	8. Chapter 8

Grell stood there, unable to speak for a moment. "Grell, please I know there is still love for me in there somewhere." She pushed him away quickly and covered her lips. "Love for you?? Love for you?! I just don't get it!! You reject me, hurt me, punch me, break my bones and destroy my self esteem. Now you want me back. Then when I say no, you kiss me and beg for my forgiveness after all the SHIT you put me through! What the hell is wrong with you? Are my feelings just a game with you!?" Grell smacked him across the face and walked off. "Well my answer is no! Its gonna take a lot more than a simple get together in the woods to change my mind." Sebastian sighed heavily and grabbed Grell's arm. "I know, my actions were wrong. I see that now. What I've done, what you think i'm still doing. I get it, its wrong. But Grell you need to know i'm willing to change." he pulled her back in his arms and placed her head on his chest. "If you want me to beg then I'll beg. Grell please, please give me a chance to make things right between us." Grell looked up at him and what she saw made her eyes water. "Grell please."

Sebastian felt a single tear slide down his cheek and land on hers. She watched the tear go from his cheek to hers and felt it slide down. "S-Sebastian...n-no... sebas~chan?" The use of his name made him look into her eyes. "Give me a chance." She gazed into his eyes and the words fell from her lips. "Sebas~chan, y-your crying." "Because i'm serious about you." She hugged him quickly and he let more tears out. "Please Grell, i cant.... live... without you." He pulled the red rose from his chest and handed it to her. "This is my love for you, please find yours for me." Grell gazed at the rose and took his hand. "Will you promise me something?" "Of course grell anything.She smelled the rose and looked at him. "Don't ever do something like this again, a simple dinner would have worked for me...Bassy" Sebastian picked her up and spun her around. "There's my beautiful Grell sutcliff." She smiled. "So i guess my plan worked?" He set her down. "Plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

grell winked. "I knew you'd never realize your love for me if I was still chasing you. So I took the old saying, 'you never know what you have, until its lost.' And bassy you realized it, you realized you loved me." Sebastian blinked. "You knew I would try and get your love back? So you slept in that tree to make me go crazy? Used my full name to sell your little act?" Grell nodded and nuzzled her head into Sebastian chest. The demon chuckled. "You even had a bad mood towards everyone?" Grell nodded again. "Im quite the little actress aren't I bassy?" 'Yes you are, your MY little actress now I believe we are keeping everyone in suspense. Shall we go back?" Grell smiled evilly. "I got a plan to mess with them all. Want to help?" Sebastian and grell walked back to the clearing and everyone watched them. Grell shot Sebastian a little wink before storming off. "As if i'd ever love a heartless monster like you again!" "Fine, go its not like I cant find someone else! Someone better than you. you bitch!" Grell huffed. "Demonic bastard!" "Shinigami whore!!" They stormed off to the carriages and everyone stood there in shock.

William sighed. "I guess we prepare for the worst mood Grell sutcliff will ever be in." ciel coughed. "Well that was... interesting." Claude saw through the plot and started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and more laughing broke out as the two returned. "Were just kidding." "Claude you saw through it huh?" The three kept laughing and Sebastian wrapped his arm around Grell's waist. "We made up and i'm happy to say Grell loves me again, and...will no longer be in a bad mood." Everyone cheered and gathered around them. Sebastian shook everyone's hands and thanked them for the help. Grell kissed Ronald cheek for bringing her to this event. Sebastian looked at him and smiled. "Knox." "Yeah?" He chuckled. "Thanks for playing wing-man." Ronald laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, you know your not that bad, and since your seeing Senpai now. I guess I'll have to get used to you." Sebastian nodded and looked at Grell. "Want to seal this deal with a kiss?" Grell nodded. everyone backed up as Sebastian leaned Grell down and gave her the biggest kiss shed ever seen. (Like they do in the movies.) Everyone cheered and clapped. When Sebastian pulled back he started smiling like an idiot. "Thank you grell, for giving me the second chance I needed."


End file.
